WWIII
Europe New Communist Russia and The Peoples' Republic of China become allies with similar goals of expansion. In November of 2101, NCR begins spreading west, engulfing Kazakhstan, Ukraine, Romania, and several other nations in central Europe. Germany and Britain react by sending in air support, attempting to hold back Russian invaders. Kazakhstan, however, allies themsleves with the Communist Powers and provides ground support, pushing back the air raids. France and Italy did no direct fighting, however they did manufacture many weapons for the United Allies. The engineering of both countries combined with the active powers was enough to withhold the communist invaders. By August of 2102, The United States and Canada join in the fighting on European soil with Mexico following shortly after. With all the new support for the Allies, the Russian forces are pushed back. From the South, the Egyptian Navy and Air Force travel over the Mediterannean sea to combat the spreading Communists in May of 2103. Russia's grip on Eastern Europe is loosened and those liberated countries provide resources for the Allies. Kazakhstan is occupied by Egyptian forces in June, who then move south to reclaim Afghanistan by September. After China's surrender in 2104, Allies push harder into Russia, however Canada's lack of resources forces them to drop from fighting causing a drop in morale among allies, allowing Russia to reclaim the Baltic states from the retreating Canadians. In October of 2105, Italy finally joins in the fighting after developing several new weapons. With the European Allies pushing in from the west and south, and American Allies on the eest, Russia is collapsing yet still fighting. For some reason, however, in the winter of 2106, Russia surrenders. The nation was not under any more serious a threat than it had been and sources are unsure of the nations reasoning. The former Russian president simply stated that he was "threatened by an outside force." The Americas In November of 2101, Russia and Norh Korea sent troops towards Alaska, attempting to reclaim territory. The United States and Canada both immedietely sent soldiers to defend. The New Mexican Empire provided support later on as the regard th US as valuable allies. All three North American countries joined in the fighting at this point fully after protecting Alaska and after Japan captured North Korea in 2102. Asia A major spark of the war was China claiming ownership of Mongolia and North Korea declairing itself an ally to China, both occured in October of 2101. North Korea's first move is capturing South Korea and uniting them under a communist flag, in January of 2102. South Korea, however, fights back the invasion, with Japan interveining with their new mechanized exosuits. The two countries manage to push North Korea back and subduing them, uniting the Koreas under the constitutional republic of the Southern state. North Korea joins the United Allies in Spetember of 2102. Once China backs off of the Middle East in 2103, Egypt and Saudi Arabia push further into the nation, while Japan and Korea push in from the east. China surrenders on September 12 of 2104. At the end of the war, China is split into three parts vertically. The most western portion is given to Saudi Arabia, the central split is indepently owned by the original Chinese powers, and the furthest east is given the Korea to expand their land and power as a nation. The Middle East and Africa WIth Kazakhstan announcing its alliance with the Communists, Saudi Arabia, Afghanistan, and Egypt send forces to halt Kazakhstan's progress in March of 2102, preventing them from fully supporting Russia. China intrvenes and takes Afghanistan and some of Saudi Arabia. Once Egypt begins retaking Afghanistan and Kazakhstan in 2103, China lessens its grip. Effects of the war A global group known as the International Defense Council is formed to keep an eye on all nations. Eventually the group will be renamed to the Earth Defense Council after contact with intelligent aliens is made in 2223. South Korea is given land once belong to China and North Korea, becoming The United States of Korea. Saudi Arabia is also given Chinese Land, however returns half back to China, due to its economic depression of 2151.